


Hot and sore

by basedraven



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedraven/pseuds/basedraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin join each other inside after their practice</p><p>super gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and sore

It had been a long day. 

Robin had practically exhausted himself completely, his shaky legs managing to hold him up only to the nearest shaded tree. His back hit the tree and he hissed out a pained breath, arching his back and adjusting himself until he was comfortable against the rough bark. 

Chrom hadn't quite run out of steam, having practiced more and become accustomed to the heat combined with intense work-outs with the fellow Shepards. His eye caught the breathless Robin laying against the tree, a small smirk growing on his face. He waved a hand to his partner, jogging lightly over to the tactician. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Robin opened his eyes and caught sight of Chrom. "Tired so soon?" 

Robin chuckled, "It seems I'm not acquainted with your exercises, even now." He leaned up off the tree and stood wearily.

Chrom rushed over the moment before his legs nearly gave out, Robin stumbling into his arms. "Would you like me to return you to your quarters?" Chrom asked, the smirk apparent in his voice. 

Robin returned the smile. "Please." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Having excused the themselves from practice for the day, Robin walked slowly with an arm around the lords shoulder, his arm around his waist to keep him up and steady. 

"Your clothes certainly aren't the best of choices, first of all. Are you hot?" Chrom questioned, getting a small nod of a head as his reply. 

Chrom leaned down a bit, his lips close to Robin's ear. "Do you want to get them off?" he cooed quietly, the hand around his waist gripping into Robin's hip. His breath caught in his throat, cheeks lightly flushed. His dark eyes flicked up to meet Chrom's. 

"Who's room?" he questioned with a small smirk. 

Chrom swooped his arm down and hit the back of Robin's knees, the other arm behind his back, picking him up. He made haste to his own room, carrying Robin bridal style. He wrapped his arms around Chrom's neck, using his sleeved arm to hide the small kisses and suckles he began to make to his neck and shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly kicking his chamber door of its hinges, he closed it using his foot, settling Robin infront of him now, his hands holding him by his ass as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Chrom pressed Robin's back firmly against the back of the door, joining their lips eagerly. He pushed and bucked his hips upwards, Robin able to feel his still hardening erection grinding into him. 

Their kiss got messy, Robin preoccupied with both undoing all of their belts and twisting their tongues together. "Chrom.." Robin breathlessly panted out between kisses, "Our clothes.." He dropped his cloak, the fabric pooling around Chrom's feet. He managed to get one of his boots off before Chrom pulled him from the door and tossed him onto the bed, ridding of his remaining clothing as fast as his hands could manage. Robin did the same until both of their clothing was thrown to gods know where in his room. He then crawled up the bed and over Robin, their erections bulging through their undergarments. 

Dropping his hips against Robin's, he pressed them together, grinding against him slowly. Half-muffled moans escaped their joined lips, Robin's arms raising, combing his fingers messily through Chrom's dark hair. Pulling back and reaching over to his bedside drawer, he returned with a bottle filled with a lubricant he had someone buy for him. He set it to the side, hooking one of Robin's legs over his shoulder as he leaned over and licked Robin's lips, pushing his tongue between them, Robin humming and opening his mouth wider.

He reached out blindly in the midst of their sloppy making out, finally finding the bottle at the edge of his reach. They separated and Chrom snatched it up, removing Robin's undergarments, his erection pressed against his stomach. Chrom removed his own while he was at it, his large appendage springing out as he popped open the bottle and poured the contents messily over Robin's twitching hole. 

He coated his fingers as he rubbed at his entrance, slowly easing a finger inside. Robin gripped at Chrom's shoulder with one hand, the other bunching in the sheets underneath him. Loud moans began filling the warm air. Chrom swallowed hard, watching the white haired man underneath him writhing in pleasure shot a sudden spark of pleasure into his groin, his cock twitching. He let out a contained moan, biting into his lower lip. "Gods, I want to take you.." He began to press a second finger inside, and not after too long, another. 

"C-Chrom.. Hurry up.." Robin pleaded in a raspy voice, turning himself around as Chrom removed his wet fingers. Once on his stomach, Robin arched his back like a cat, grinding his stretched hole against Chrom's cock. The Exalt used the remaining liquid on his fingers to slick his erection, giving himself a few pumps, grabbing Robin roughly by his slender hips. 

Chrom slid his cock between Robin's cheeks, the underside rubbing against his eager hole. He let out a whiny moan. "Chrom!" Robin panted, "Please! Cease with your teasing!" He pushed himself back and grinded hard against his cock. Chrom groaned and took hold of his erection, lining up with Robin, thrusting in hard until their hips met. 

A moan ripped from Robin's throat, his insides tightening around the intrusion. Chrom tilted his head back and groaned, the tightness overwhelming. He didn't wait long before starting to snap his hips forward, Robin's back arching further. Chrom's pace picked up along with his force, pulling Robin's hips back to meet his with a lewd slapping sound. "I'll fuck you until you're sore!" he moaned out. 

Pulling his arms from underneath his chest, Robin reached back and spread himself wider, with Chrom still remaining inside. The lord only getting spurred on by the action, he pounded into the albino, incoherent moaning spilling from Robin's lips. 

Chrom leaned over Robin's arched back, his lips pressed to his ear. "Do you want me to come in you?" Robin shivered and stuttered out a response, his hips still moving. 

"Y-yes! Please, Chrom!" Robin nearly yelled out. 

Licking the shell of his ear and nibbling it lightly, Chrom pulled himself back up and began to wildly thrust into his tight hole, feeling his cock twitch with the need to cum. 

"Mmn.. Going to cum.." Chrom moaned lowly, pushing inside to the hilt. "Do you want it, Robin?"

Letting out a shaky moan, Robin panted out a small "yes." Chrom pushed all the way in once more, grinding deep inside. 

"Beg for it," he moaned out, slowing the speed of his thrusting to Robin's disliking. He turned his head, able to look Chrom's way from the corner of his eye. 

"Please.." he moaned shakily, "Please, fuck me harder!" He nearly howled once the intense pleasure continued, Chrom pulling back and ramming himself back inside at near full force. Robin reaching back again, spreading himself wider as his mouth gaped wide as he moaned wantonly. "Nnh-! Gods, Chrom!" 

Chrom released one of the tight grips on Robin's hips, tangling his fingers in his white locks, pulling his head back roughly, his back curving sharply. "What do you want?" he huffed into his ear. "Tell me what you want, Robin!" 

"C-cum! Please cum in me! Fill me up!" he yelled, his voice cracking halfway. Chrom pistoned inside a couple more times before he rammed hard inside, grinding him deep and spilling inside with a breathy groan. Robin followed with his own orgasm, body convulsing as white ribbons spouted on the sheets underneath him. 

Chrom pulled out slowly and collapsed to Robin's side, Robin doing the same. They laid silently aside from their panting, facing each other. Chrom scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Robin's waist, pulling their sticky bodies together. Robin hiked up one of his legs between Chrom's thighs, their legs intertwining. 

Robin leaned close and pressed a kiss to the lords cheek, mumbling a small sentence. Chrom's head was still hazy, and he wasn't able to hear him clearly. "Pardon? Would you repeat that, Robin?" 

He cleared his throat, his voice coming out a little raspy, his throat sore from his previous yelling. "I love you, Chrom." The white haired man buried his flushed face into Chrom's shoulder. The lords face went red as well. 

Chrom squeezed the smaller male in his arms tightly. "I love you too," he replied meekly. Robin laughed quietly, pushing himself back and climbed on top of Chrom, his thighs on either side of his hips. He grinded lightly against him until he felt him growing hard against his rear. "Robin?" he groaned out.

"I'm not sore yet," he smirked.


End file.
